TC Strider
"Wow, I can’t wait to get to lunch and eat all these Doritos." - TC before fate had brought him to Mysteo TC Kirby Strider is the main protagonist of the ZoZo's Bizarre Adventure series. Each story is told from his perspective, and is one of three POVs in Part 3. Character TC is an average-sized teenage neko. He is native to Idaho, and was once a student at Kan High. His personality is quite odd, and not even he understands what it's supposed to be. He is a huge weeb and is a fan of things like Homestuck, Undertale, and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He is a stalker by blood, being a catboy, and this was most likely what led to his eventual moirailegence with the mysterious onlooker, Mysteo. That and his potential Homestuck fandom energy radiating from his already existing Undertale fandom energy. His sign is Libra, and his extended zodiac sign is True Libra. He is currently the royal advisor of the Royal States of Dazelia, and the user of the Stand called Parade. Story/Character Arc Before the Story TC was born as TC Kirby Strider as a set of twins to Hinawa Strider in a hospital in Ame d'Alene. The father of the twins has been largely forgotten, aside from the fact that he is the brother of Beta Dirk Strider, also known as Bro Strider. The other child was to be named Alice Rose Strider, but she was unfortunately kidnapped and later rescued. In this universe, the events of Dragon Ball Z happens to take place roughly around the same time as JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 1: Phantom Blood. Because of this, TC is a direct descendant of Son Goten. On the other side of his family comes a long line of neko ancestors who have for generations had some beef with a long line of firebenders, all stemming from one artifact: an arrow. This arrow ruined the marriage of two people from the bloodlines, though the bloodlines would more or less indirectly unite eventually with Bro Strider's bro. Then, in 8th grade, TC met Mysteo and Liz, two people who would become his greatest influencers. They were able to convert some of his Undertale fandom energy into Homestuck fandom energy. In Phantom Love TC and his best friend, a mysterious onlooker, enjoy stalking the students of Kan High, a futuristic high school in the city of Ame d'Alene, Idaho. Suddenly, a new girl arrived named Zonathan Zoestar, also known as ZoZo. It is revealed that a female student had mysteriously gone missing. TC knew the girl, but was struggling to remember her name. All he could remember was her last name, Undyrope, and how she was obsessed with "JUST1C3." He quickly creates a conspiracy theory involving the Illuminati, a theory so crazy that it just might be true. In fact, he even sees it as truth. So much so that he decides it's time to build a resistance. The first member he recruits is the mysterious onlooker, who reveals her name to be Mysteo. Together, they go searching for evidence. TC sneaks into Kan's secret basement, where he finds Illuminati imagery all over the place, as well as the missing girl. There were also places to contain two more girls, which would inevitably be filled when two more girls went missing, both of which TC had never met. Then, on one fateful day at North Idaho's 413th annual Ranime convention, often referred to as Ranime 413, a bombing occurs in an attempt to eliminate and assassinate Toby Fox (creator of Undertale), Andrew Hussie (creator of Homestuck), and Akira Toriyama (creator of Dragon Ball). Luckily, the blast was controlled and didn't hurt anyone too badly, though Toby was hospitalized temporarily due to being the closest to the blast. After noticing the blast marks resembled the symbol of the Illuminati, TC really needed to hurry up and build his resistance. But not before a fated meeting with Hai Hai, who gave him more information regarding the Illuminati. After adding almost every student from Kan to his resistance, it was time for "Operation Black Parade." The operation was calculated to be a success, but it had somehow ended up a failure. This caused everyone to turn against TC, except for three people: Mysteo, Liz Lalonde, and, surprisingly, a girl Bail Harley, who was a respected FBI agent. They all saw he did nothing wrong, and helped him and the others escape the basement of Dread Scott, where an old teacher by the name of Frontier was being kept. TC was starting to feel flushed feelings toward Bail, and there would be small signs leading toward the two's inevitable matespritship. TC and Bail discover that the Illuminati was spying on them the whole time, explaining their failure. The two took this into account when making the next battle plan. After creating the much more successful "Operation Misery's Business," as well as the regaining of Hai Hai's trust. Together, they broke in, freed two of the three missing girls, and escaped. However, it was all an illusion, and they were still inside the secret basement lab. After the return of the old resistance and a battle against Dread Scott, it was revealed that it was too late; Project RS had already begun. TC remembers Miss Undyrope's first name, Aris, and begins the fight against RS-01, Aris the Undying. He wins by sheer intimidation and confusion alone, causing Aris to break down in tears. It is also revealed that due to being the "corporeal spirit of a tsundere cat," he had already died, meaning this was his dream self, and he had already gone god tier, becoming the Prince of Mind. He reports the events to the authorities, causing the remaining members of the Illuminati to be arrested. He remembers a promise he made to Bail that he would help take back the Confederate States of America, so the two gathered everyone they needed for their government. TC and Bail then kissed, making their matespritship official, as Bail had become the new empress of the Confederate States of America, and TC her royal advisor. In the epilogue, TC spends the first few days in office reading a letter from his mother, which revealed that ZoZo was his biological sister, witnessing the death of Bare Bones, and meeting a stranger from another dimension. In Romance Tendency One year after the events of Phantom Love, TC, now the royal advisor for the CSA, was getting quite bored and lonely since Bail was temporarily out of the country, helping secure, contain, and protect a post-Chernobyl Pripyat. This would temporarily make him the emperor while she was away. In his boredom, he decided to rename the Confederate States of America to the Royal States of Dazelia. He did this because the word "confederate" could be seen as "offensive" and may cause disagreement between the far left, far right, and everyone in between. He called it Dazelia simply because Dazel is an anagram of Zelda, and then he just added the "ia" part to make it sound more like a nation. Bail returned, bringing home a young puppy they named Becquerel, since he was a mutated Chernobyl puppy cured of his radiation. He was all white and didn't have a face, and was also omnipotent. TC and Bec didn't quite get along at first due to TC being a neko, but eventually they got along. Liz Lalonde, empress of the Fire Nation, had called for all the empires of the world to meet and sign a peace treaty. However, she didn't initially know what a peace treaty was and decided to declare war on every single nation she had just made peace with. TC was furious, despite only being the royal advisor, and no one in the government knew what to do. Then TC decided to just send a letter to Liz so she could learn what exactly a peace treaty was. She called off the war, but that wasn't enough for the Slave State of Eden. This nation was so furious that they declared war on Dazelia due to the fact that the Fire Nation was within its borders. Instead of fighting this war, TC and Eden's leader came to a compromise. The war would not be fought as long as they keep Bail captive. TC agreed, and it was back to being bored and being an emperor. He had to plan an attack to get Bail back, so he asked of Bail to use her FBI skills to show him everything about Eden's technology, mainly their strengths and weaknesses. TC decided to consult with Liz to see if she could be of any help. She noticed some strange spirit energy coming from within him, and told him he had something called a Stand. And at that moment, he had awakened his Stand, which he called Parade after drawing the Ace of Spades. Its ability was to turn into every single Ben 10 alien, even the ones that aren't canon. After some testing, he was finally able to use his stand. Bail warned him of an incoming viral attack where a random ROM file would be sent via email containing a form of ransomware called "DansenWare" in an attempt to blackmail the highest in the government. She also warned him to be aware of the game Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland, which was, for whatever reason, the most illegal ROM file out there. Surely enough, he received an email containing the file, rupirando.nds, which was the FPTRR ROM file. He didn't even download the file and still received an email from the FBI, saying they were going to meet with him. After meeting with Sam the Chair, Bail's usual partner in certain missions, TC had somewhat of a swear filled steamed hams moment, then realized it was all for nothing. That's when the attack on Eden began without his permission. He decided to leave and help the others rescue Bail. However, they all got caught, and they tested their doomsday device on TC. His last words were directed toward Bail, saying, "I love you 3000." And that was the last anyone had heard of TC. It was unknown whether he had died or not, but it is heavily implied that he was trapped within the body of Alien X. In Starstruck Crushaders At the beginning of the story, TC is seen in a mysterious cosmic void. Here it is revealed that he was, indeed trapped inside Alien X, a celestialsapien known for being both overpowered and totally useless at the same exact time. After consulting with Serena and Bellicus, the voices of love and anger respectively, he is freed from his prison, where he finds he had been gone for seven months. After being bummed out about missing Christmas and the "12 days of Sprite Cranberry," he is greeted by Romy McMellon, who needed to speak to him (or someone) about Chara Brady, her best friend who had gone missing. After that, TC was greeted by ZoZo, who had decided to move in with him and the others. She tells him about a strange arrow found in Mysteo's shed that both her and Bail touched. Everyone comes together to watch the 2009 cult classic film, Megamind, while waiting for the return of Bail, who had gone shopping. The next day, Bail still did not return, but ZoZo knew why. She told TC that she had seen Bail in the prison while doing community service there for admittance into the school she wanted to join. So TC decided to pay her a visit, taking Liz and ZoZo along the way. After getting both Bail and ZoZo to reveal their stands, Soldier and Mouth respectively, they decide to discuss what had happened. The three then split ways, as TC, alongside Porrim, goes to visit Kamaea at the Idaho Mafia HQ so he could investigate Dracula's castle, Castlevania, with her. However, almost as soon as he got settled in, hordes of zombie began attacking. The five then had to survive six whole hours until Aris arrived to officially begin the investigation. However, when things seemed pretty grim, out of nowhere came "famed metalhead monster slayer," Zeke Luthor. He used Hamon to destroy the zombies, eventually being joined by Bail, his ex, who used Mimikyu's Never-Ending Nightmare via Soldier to do the same. After being joined by Aris and heading to Castlevania, the gang encounter Chara Brady, now CHARA BRANDO due to being "adopted" into DIO's bloodline. It turns out that Romy had sneakily followed Aris via the Quinjet she used, and lied to TC about both not knowing CHARA's true fate and not being as big of a weeb as him. Her resistance to CHARA's enticing offers cause CHARA to bring out an old enemy of Bail's, Professor Xtra Sprinkles, who was now a zombie, not unlike Jack the Ripper in Phantom Blood. TC then uses Parade to transform into NRG, while Bail uses Soldier to transform into Venusaur. A combination of NRG's radiation, Venusaur's Solar Beam, and Zeke's Sunlight Yellow Overdrive causes Xtra to fade to dust. The gang then take the juju chest left behind in the castle back to the Red House, placing it in Mysteo's shed. Later, Bail tells him of Sam's new job guarding a game called Sburb Beta. TC tells Bail how this was terrible, and explains how their universe (and thus the multiverse) came to be. He then casually mentions the Genesis Frog, causing Bail to explain that the Genesis Frog was actually Lilith, the 2nd Angel and the mother of humanity. This eventually lead TC to make the assumption that Sburb must be none other that the 1st Angel, Adam, and that the game must be destroyed quickly before someone like CHARA begins Instrumentality and the First Impact. Relationships Mysteo Mysteo was TC's best friend, and, for a while, his only friend (not counting Liz). They would often stalk people together, as well as just be general fandom trash. It took a while for TC to find out her name, though. They met when TC accidentally bumped into her at lunch, excited to eat some Doritos. However, her general intimidation caused him to run away under the bleachers. Mysteo thought nothing of it at first, but Liz felt fandom energy from him. She knew he had the potential to become Homestuck trash, just like them. After they made up, Mysteo kidnapped him, thinking he was the son of a loan shark that put Liz's family in crippling debt. After that misunderstanding, they became the best of friends. People think that the two are a couple, and both often times get majorly offended when this happens. Liz Lalonde Liz was a part of TC's friend circle, since she was initially Mysteo's only friend before TC came along. She helped him awaken his Stand as somewhat of a way to make up for the whole war thing from earlier. Liz was also one of the few people who stuck with him after the resistance turned against him. Bail Harley Bail and TC never really knew each other at first. TC knew everything about her because of course he does, but aside from that, they never really crossed paths. That is, until he awkwardly invited her to join the resistance by singing a cringy "parody" of Village People's "YMCA." When everyone turned against TC, she was the only one outside his circle who saw he did nothing wrong, making her the only person outside his circle to stick with him. TC had flushed feelings toward her, and there are subtle hints that she may have the same feelings. TC makes a promise to help her take back the government, and that he will be her royal advisor. Once the promise became a reality, TC and Bail began their matespritship. TC had to reluctantly give up Bail to avoid a war, but the two kept in touch with each other. Bail was also the only one who didn't give up hope when TC was trapped within Alien X. Her Stand, Soldier, is a direct parallel to TC's Parade. While Parade assumes the Ace of Spades, Soldier assumes the Ace of Hearts. Soldier is similar in appearance and ability to Parade, as it can turn into every single Pokémon. Zonathan Zoestar ZoZo is another fellow neko who was adopted by Zeorge and Zabrina Zoestar. She is the biological daughter of Hinawa Strider, thus making her the biological twin sister of TC. The two both have the ability to break the fourth wall, as both seem to have Terminal 7 Mary Sue Syndrome. Her original name would have been Alice Rose Strider, but she was kidnapped by Edenian slave traders, though was quickly saved by the Zoestars. The two never really seem to hang out that much, but after her strange Wizard of Oz/Alice in Wonderland-esque dream, she made the decision to move in with her brother so they could bond. Aris Undyrope Aris is also like a sister to TC in a way. Both are DETERMINED Mind players obsessed with one thing: JUST1C3. TC was the only person to defeat her in combat thus far, and only did it by intimidating and confusing her. He rescued her from the Illuminati and Project RS, and she had become the knight of the Dazelian government. They are also, in a way, rivals, though their rivalry is only friendly. Trivia * TC has Terminal 7 Mary Sue Syndrome, a reference to the fact that most self-insert fanfiction characters are Mary Sues. ** He says that "one in ten fanfiction protagonists have it." ** Terminal 7 is a reference to the streamer Vinesauce, who made a joke conversation between Mario and Luigi, where Mario tells Luigi he has "terminal 7 brain cancer." ** A perk of having T7MSS is that people diagnosed with it have the ability to break the fourth wall. *** This was one of the reasons he was able to suspect that ZoZo may have been his sister. *** In Part 3, TC and Bail literally break the Fourth Wall to defeat Iceman, who has completely taken over the narrative **** This is a direct reference to John Egbert and Jade Harley breaking through a monitor known as the Fenstrated Wall (which, ironically, happened to be the fourth of its kind). It's also a reference to John attacking (and subsequently defeating) Caliborn. * TC being Bail's royal advisor is a reference to Levi's 9th grade civics class, where at the end of the year every one was required to play a strange Dungeons & Dragons type game about sustaining a government. At the end of the game, Levi became the royal advisor to his crush, Bailey, who was the empress. ** This game was also where Dazelia and Eden came from. * The reason why TC is the Prince of Mind is because of two separate quizzes Levi took to find his classpect, one being a class test where the results showed him to be a Prince, and the other being an aspect test where the results showed him to be a Mind player. ** The Extended Zodiac quiz officially confirmed his aspect to be Mind, but there is yet to be an official quiz that shows your class. * TC's Stand, Parade, and Bail's Stand, Soldier, are similar in both design and ability, as a reference to their matespritship. ** Parade is a reference to the song, "Welcome to the Black Parade," as well as its album, The Black Parade, by the band My Chemical Romance. *** TC's Theme, "A Little Black Parade," is a cover of its namesake, "Welcome to the Black Parade," while including some songs used in Ben 10 media, particularly the main theme from the original series and the other namesake, "A Little Faster" by There For Tomorrow, most well known for being featured in the live-action movie, Ben 10: Alien Swarm. The theme is also partially in the style of "MEGALOVANIA." * TC's name comes from Levi's internet name, tsundereCat TC. ** This is why he is the "corporeal spirit of a tsundere cat." ** His original name, AnimeGamer (or AG) comes from the old internet name he used when he was 12-14. In both cases the name was changed due to unoriginality. ** His last name, Strider, comes from Dave and Dirk Strider, making him one of the few characters directly related to someone from Homestuck, the others being Liz Lalonde (Rose's sister) and the Maryam-Lalondes (Kamaea and Porrim are Rose and Kanaya's troll and human daughters respectively). *** His middle name comes from both Kirby (one of Levi's favorite video game characters) and Benjamin Tennyson from Ben 10, whose middle name is also Kirby. *** This also makes his family tree a much more confusing mess than the Strider-Lalonde tree already was to begin with, now throwing ectobiologcal first cousins once removed, Saiyans, and Stand users into the mix. Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Resistance Members Category:Dazelian Government